One Normal Night, Please?
by tlc27
Summary: Fantastic Four and their fantastically dysfunctunal life...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I sure wish I did though.**

The Fantastic 4 were gathered around the TV. As always, they were fighting for control of the remote.

"Hey Johnny, give me the remote! There's a Discovery Channel special on atoms on right now," Reed said.

"God, that's dorky! Anyway, we're watching the X Games," Johnny retorted.

"Then give me the remote Johnny, I want to watch a figure skating championship!" Sue pleaded.

"That's even worse than Reed's choice,"

"Hey, Tinker Bell! There's a wrestling semi-finals on channel 78,"

"If you can't ask nicely then don't ask at all,"

Then Sue put a force field around the remote and moved it over to herself. She then dropped the field.

"Hey, that isn't fair," Johnny complained.

"Did you just say something?"

"Hey, quit acting like me!"

Sue turned the channel to the figure skating championship. "Aw, they're so graceful!"

"Oh, c'mon this is a WHOLE lot worse than X Games!" Reed complained. "But I still want to watch the special on the Discovery Channel!"

"Shut-up Reed, you're ruining it all!" Sue whined. Her sudden rage caused her to turn invisible.

"At least I can control my emotions," Reed mumbled to himself.

"What did you just say?" Sue asked.

"I just said that figure skating isn't that bad. It's just simple gravity,"

"If it's so simple, why can't you skate worth a damn?" Ben asked, causing Reed to blush.

"Ben's right, you suck at ice skating," Johnny piped in.

"Well, I bet I'm a whole lot better than you are, Johnny," Reed challenged

"Well that didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that. Even if he didn't have his powers, he'd still suck. With his powers, everybody would be swimming!" Ben stated.

"Shut up everybody!" Sue shouted. Sue then put a force field around everybody.

"C'mon honey, drop the force field," Reed said in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, you're supposed to listen to your husband!" Johnny also said in a softened voice.

"Please Susie?" Ben begged.

"Well, I'll let Reed and Ben go, but only because they asked nicely," Sue dropped their force fields and both of them dropped to the ground. Ben happened to land on Reed. Thankfully, he was rubber, so it didn't affect him.

"Thank-you Sue," Reed said hugging her.

"C'mon Sue, drop my force field, please?" Johnny pleaded. "I'm sorry,"

Sue dropped the force field and continued to watch her program. "Thank you Susie," Johnny said gratefully.

"What are we having for supper, Reed?" Ben asked. "I'm starving here,"

"I don't know," Everybody turned their heads to Sue.

"Am I the only one who can handle anything around here?" 

"Yep!" Johnny said.

"Not helping Johnny!" Ben said.

"You know, I think everybody needs to take more responsibilities around here,"

"Oh God, not the responsibility speech again," Johnny whined.

"I agree with Johnny, I hate this speech," Ben said.

"There's no way out of it is there?" Reed questioned to nobody in particular. Unknown to the rest of the Fantastic 4, Reed was snaking his arm around the living room to reach the remote. He succeeded and pulled his arm back to its regular position. He switched the channel and pretended to listen to Sue.

"So, hey what happened to the figure skating championships?" Sue asked, noticing for the first time.

"Who put this crap on? Reed!" Johnny got very angry which caused him to burst into flames. The fire smoke detector went off, and water went flying everywhere.

"Oh great going matchstick!"

"You're lucky that the fire department doesn't come when the smoke detector goes off," Reed exclaimed.

"Hey you're the source of the problem Reed!" Sue said.

"Now what did I do?"

"Just find a way to turn off the water!"

Reed dashed to the direction of his lab. When he came back, everything was soaked, but the water had stopped.

"Now, the TV won't work! Great going Tinker Bell!"

"Now I'll never get to see the special on the Discovery Channel!" Reed complained.

"Could you get any dorkier, Reed?" Sue asked in a whining tone.

"Well the sci-fi channel was going to show my favorite movie of the Star Wars series at 7:30,"

"He just reached an all time geek level. Congrats!" Johnny said while clapping his hands.

"Hey, Star Wars is an excellent movie series," Reed said in his defense.

"Whatever, only sci-fi nerds went to that movie," Johnny retorted.

"Hey, I was wondering if we were actually going to get back on subject of what we're having tonight," Ben interrupted everybody.

"Shut-up wide-load! Reed and I are debating on whether not he's a geek,"

"Well, I'll settle it right here. Reed you're a nerd, live with it. Johnny you're a hothead, deal with it,"

"Well that wasn't any fun since Ben went and ruined it," Johnny complained.

"Sorry, but I don't want to die of starvation!"

"Well, I guess a big boy has to eat," Johnny taunted.

"Well this 'big boy' is gonna crush you flat if you don't shut up," Ben threatened.

"Guys, shut up!" Sue screamed after being quiet for a while. Her sudden outburst caused everybody to flip their heads to her. For the second time that night she lost visibility due to her rage.

"Can't we just go ONE night without fighting?"

"Nope Sis," Johnny said proudly.

"Johnny, that's not something to be proud of. If you break something, I'll have to pay for it. The only problem is I'm still bankrupt!" Reed shouted.

"Well, SORRY, it's not my fault that you have no concept of understanding money," Johnny snapped back at him.

"If it doesn't involve science, Reed can't comprehend it," Ben mumbled.

"I'll second that one," Susan said.

"I guess it is 3 votes to 1 now," Johnny butted in.

"Okay so I don't have any concept of money," Reed agreed with the rest of the team.

"Now that's settled what are we having for supper?" Ben asked.

"Yeah what are we having for dinner?" Johnny also asked.

"I guess I'll be making supper once again," Sue said, storming off to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should help her," Reed said, starting to get up, but Ben pushed him back down.

"I think I speak for everybody here, that we don't want our food poisoned,"

"I can cook,"

"I agree with Pebbles, you suck at cooking,"

"Hell, even I can do better than you,"

"Well, since I'm not wanted, I'll just go into my lab,"

"C'mon Reed you know we were just messing with ya," Johnny said chasing after him.

"REED!" Sue's voice echoed through the penthouse.

"WHAT?" Reed screamed back.

"COME HERE!" without another word, Reed went jogging off to the direction of the kitchen.

"What do you need?" he asked politely.

"Milk,"

"I'll have Johnny go and get some then. JOHNNY!"

Johnny came running into the kitchen and asked what he needed.

"Go get some milk at the store down the street,"

"I'm actually doing something important so have Pebbles get some,"

"And what is that?" Sue interrupted.

"It's probably that the most important job here," 

"Which is?" Sue pestered him.

"Fixing the TV, so have Rocky get some,"

"Fine I'll have Ben get the milk," Sue opened her mouth to scream for Ben, but Johnny clapped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything.

"Allow me, OH ROCK FOR BRAIN!" Then Johnny dashed into his room and locked the door. A few seconds later, Ben came plowing into the kitchen breaking a chair on his way.

"Where is he?" Both Reed and Sue pointed to his door.

"But his door is locked and DON'T break the door okay?"

"Whatever, stretch,"

Ben ran to the best of his ability to Johnny's room. When he finally reached the door, ignoring Reed's distant shouting of not breaking down the door, Ben rammed into the door, but to his disappointment, Johnny had somehow squeezed out of the window and flew away.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Sue was mumbling to herself, "Why can't we just have one normal night?"

Reed, thinking he could help, said, "What was that honey?"


End file.
